Ignis's Moustache
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Prompto takes pictures of his friends and decides he wants to "fix up" the pictures. While "fixing" Ignis's picture he makes a shocking discovery and he tells Noctis, Gladiolus, and the King. Then the King reveals them a secret of Ignis's past.


A/N: Another Final Fantasy XV story~! Whoa, I'm on an Ignis roll. This one was inspired by my sister because when she was looking at a picture of Ignis, she noticed it looked like he was growing a moustache! XD I hope you enjoy it! Hopefully it will make you laugh~! Prompto is being himself in this, so randomness will be present. I'll probably not be active much because I am heading to my homestate of Ohio for two weeks. So, I figured I might as well upload something for you guys to stew on while I'm gone. XD

* * *

"Hey, Noct," Prompto called. Noctis turned to look towards his friend. Prompto had out his iPad right in front of the black-haired man's face and a click was heard. "Two down one to go!" With that, the hyper man ran away quickly.

"What was that about?" Noctis asked himself as he continued to head towards his destination—Regis Caelum's throne room. His father wanted to see him about his recent score on his test… He got a zero because of a certain blond-haired friend.

"Hello, son," his father greeted. Noctis went to stand in front of him. He was nervous about what he was going to say.

"Hi, father," Noctis returned the greeting. He had his head hung low and his hands were clasping together nervously.

"I heard about your recent score on the History II exam. I am very disappointed in you. What caused you to get such a low score?" his father cut straight to the chase. Better to get it over with, but Noctis wished that he had more time so he could come up with an excuse.

"It was… uh," Noctis spent a while stuttering and trying to come up with an excuse. "I couldn't sleep that night because of terrible nightmares about my mother." Noctis knew it was bad to bring up his mother for pity, but he was in a desperate situation. As his father said, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Come here, Noctis," his father called gently. Noctis walked closer to his father and allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace.

"I'll be fine," Noctis said. His plan was to leave the room as soon as possible because he wanted to find out what Prompto was up to…

"Well, if that happens again, I can call you in sick, okay?" his father patted him on the head and let him leave. Noctis made his way to Prompto's room where he found his friend playing on his iPad still.

"What are you doing?" Noctis asked trying not to sound too interested or else he knew he wouldn't tell him.

"I'm trying to figure out what kind of moustache would suit Ignis best," Prompto answered not looking up from the electronic device. Noctis was extremely confused by his answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Noctis asked as he made his way to sit next to Prompto. He looked at the screen and saw that he had a picture it looked like he'd just taken of Ignis open on a drawing app.

"Are you drawing on his face?" Noctis was surprised at his friend's actions. He never thought he'd do something like that.

"Yeah, look at this," he zoomed in on Ignis's upper lip. Short dark brown hairs were visible there. "He's growing a moustache!"

"Lots of guys have them," Noctis said.

"But imagine what he'd look like if he actually had a moustache!"

"I really can't imagine that," Noctis couldn't, no matter how hard he thought about it, imagine his friend with a moustache.

"Exactly, that's why I'm trying to draw him with one, but I don't know what kind of moustache he would have," Prompto said. "So, I've been trying out several different kinds."

"There can't be that many kinds of moustaches." Noctis started laughing when he saw the ridiculous moustache that Prompto had drawn. It was a curly moustache like the one you'd seen on the man of the Pringle cans.

"There are so many different kinds," Prompto erased what he drew and tried drawing a few more of different kinds. "They make Ignis look like a pedophile," he laughed. Noctis did have to agree though.

"Hey look, he really is a samurai!" Prompto had drawn what he'd told Noctis a 'Fu Manchu' moustache.

Noctis was about to reply, but a knock on the door stopped him. Gladiolus let himself in. "Prompto, why did you take my picture and run off?"

"I wanted to draw on it!" Prompto answered showing him what he'd done to Ignis's face. Gladiolus started laughing.

Another knock on the door interrupted them. Gladiolus opened it to reveal Ignis. "Why did you take my picture?" he asked.

Prompto didn't answer, but he held up the iPad with the drawn-on moustache. "You're a samurai!" Ignis did not look amused at all.

"I expect you to delete the pictures that you have taken of me," Ignis didn't say anything more as he left the room.

"Someone needs to pull the stick out of his ass," Prompto said. "So what kind of moustache do you think he'd have, Gladiolus?"

The buff man thought for a minute before answering, "A Horseshoe moustache." Prompto immediately began drawing.

"He looks like he could be a biker if he didn't have those glasses," Noctis commented.

"That would be really weird," Prompto snickered. "Could you imagine a samurai biker!" The three of them laughed about that until there was more knocking on the door.

"Aren't you popular Prompto," Gladiolus said as he opened the door to reveal a very pissed of King.

"So, I've heard you have never show up to your first hour History II class," he said. His tone indicated that he was angry. "Why would that be?"

Noctis thought about using the excuse of his mother again, but he didn't want to seem suspicious. He knew his father was smart and would figure out he was lying.

"Say cheese!" Prompto snapped a picture of King Caelum and opened it up on his drawing app. "He already has a goatee, so what does he look like without one?"

"What is your friend doing?" the King was momentarily distracted by Prompto which Noctis was thankful for.

"I'm drawing new looks for everyone!" Prompto answered. He momentarily closed down the app and went to his pictures to show all the 'make-overs' he'd done. Noctis was surprised when he saw that Prompto had drawn on his face and gave him terrible gaudy make-up and ridiculously colored highlights.

"Hey, you got rid of my scar," Gladiolus observed. "And you made my eyes brown."

"Yup, you had the weirdest colored eyes. They were almost orange, so I made them normal colored," Prompto smiled.

Suddenly King Caelum started cracking up. "Ignis with a moustache. That is a sight I have not seen for years it seems."

"Wait… Ignis really had a moustache at one point in time!?" Prompto exclaimed. "You have pictures, right? You have to have pictures. I didn't know there were samurais with moustaches. That is so cool. I thought they just had them on their helmets. I want to see Ignis with a moustache. What did it look like? Was it-"

"-You're rambling," Noctis said. Although he liked the waste of time, he didn't think he could stand another minute of listening to Prompto go on about Ignis's moustache.

"Do you want to see some pictures?" Noctis's father asked.

"Duh!" Prompto cried. "Take us! I want to see them!"

"Okay, follow me," The King led them to the Castle's Library where he picked up a photo album. Quickly flipping through it, he stopped on a page and showed them. Sure enough Ignis had a moustache.

"Oh my Etro," Prompto said. "That's a Mexican Moustache! He's from Mexico!"

"He looks like a pedophile," Noctis said.

"I made him shave it off for that very reason. He kept scaring you when you were little, so I thought that would be the only solution. He has not grown one since then," The King explained.

"Who would have thought?" Gladiolus said.

"Let's confront him!" Prompto skipped off dragging his two friends. "Ignis!" He threw open the door and pointed a finger at him, "You had a pedophile moustache."

"That was so long ago, let's not bring that up," Ignis said. He went back to shining his katana.

"Pedophile! Pedophile! Pedophile!" Prompto called over and over.

The door opened and Cor came in. "Ignis, you too."

Ignis groaned. Why was Prompto always embarrassing him?


End file.
